Generally, a vacuum cleaner is intended to forcibly suck dust and other contaminants along with air from outside the device with a suction force using a difference between internal pressure and external pressure of a body, which is generated as a motor having an impeller mounted on its rotating shaft rotates at high speed, thereby cleaning an area of unwanted dirt, dust and debris. Such a vacuum cleaner is provided with a dust collecting device to remove debris from the sucked air and collect the debris.
As such a dust collecting device for the vacuum cleaner, a cyclone dust collecting device is widely used, in which dust and debris are introduced into a debris inlet port along with air and are rotated therein together with the air, and the debris falls downwards, and only the air is discharged through a side portion or an upper portion. The currently available vacuum cleaner using the cyclone dust collecting device has a dust bin on a lower portion of the cyclone dust collecting device to discharge the debris, thus allowing the debris collected in the dust bin to be thrown away. Alternatively, a dedicated dust bag may be used to store dust and debris therein, so that a user can throw the bag away.
However, this is problematic in that a user should open the dust bin and remove the debris from the dust bin, thus causing inconvenience, and should repeat a process of washing the dust bin with water and then drying the dust bin so as to manage it in a sanitary way, thus being very cumbersome. Further, even in the case of using the dedicated dust bag, the dedicated dust bag is disposable, so that the dust bag should be thrown away after it has been used, and besides, additional dedicated dust bags should be purchased, thus causing economic losses.